


Cinnamon roll a day keeps Kevin away

by All_for_the_andreil



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew bakes, Baking, Cinnamon rolls, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Neil Josten, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if kevin’s major wasn’t history it’d be nutrition & being a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: Andrew is out of ice cream and uses it as an excuse to bake cinnamon rolls.Pure fluff
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Cinnamon roll a day keeps Kevin away

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-inserted and I have no excuse, but you can pry soft!andrew from my cold dead hands. Enjoy

When Neil steps into their dorm, he is met with the sweet smell of cinnamon and sugar. He crinkles his nose – sweets were never really his thing – but curiously walks to the kitchen. It’s three in the afternoon and he didn’t expect anyone to be there yet. He knowns Nicky’s class ends about now, but Nicky rarely cooks anything.

To his surprise, he finds Andrew in the kitchen, putting a baking tray into the oven. There’s quite a mess on the counter, flour and sugar, but Andrew doesn’t appear to be bothered by that. He is completely relaxed actually.

Neil realizes he’s staring.

Well, Neil does stare at Andrew a lot in general, but now he’s wearing freaking _oven mittens_ , so how could he not stare?

Neil is sure Andrew knows about him, but he doesn’t say anything to him. He steps closer and peeks at what Andrew’s made. He hears the dorm door opening, probably Nicky, but ignores it.

“Are those cinnamon rolls?” Neil asks in amazement, watching the first finished batch in awe.

Andrew doesn’t look at him, barely acknowledges his presence really, but mutters something under his breath that sounds strangely close to: “You are a cinnamon roll.”

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Nicky yelps excitedly as he walks into the kitchen. “Did I just hear you call Neil a _cinnamon roll_?!”

Andrew glares at him in warning. 

“Nicky,” Neil hisses in low voice, his eyes fixed on the knife, that’s in Andrew’s reaching distance. Nicky follows his gaze and pointedly shuts up, though he’s still beaming at Andrew. But in the end, he steals one of the rolls and fortunately disappears into the bedroom.

Neil redirects his attention back to Andrew. “Aren’t you supposed to have class?”

Andrew starts washing up the bowl where was the batter. “Canceled.”

“Oh. And… why are you baking?”

Andrew shrugs. He seems oddly calm. “We were out of ice cream and I didn’t feel like going to the store.”

Neil blinks in surprise at how communicative Andrew is today, but can’t hide his smile. He gazes at the cinnamon rolls. He’s never had them before. His aversion to sweets stroke early. But… Andrew’s made these. He unsurely reaches for one. 

“You don’t have to eat them,” Andrew mentions flatly without looking from the dishes.

Neil hops on the counter next to him and takes the roll anyway. “I know,” he assures him with a loopy smile and takes a bite.

The roll turns out to be, unsurprisingly, too sweet for him. It doesn’t taste bad otherwise though, but he can’t help making a sour face at all the sugar.

Andrew rolls his eyes at him.

“It’s not bad!” Neil assures him quickly. “It’s just too sweet.”

Andrew seizes him without much interest. “You couldn’t tell that without eating it?”

Neil shrugs. “I wanted to try.”

Andrew rolls his eyes again. “Junkie,” he mutters but steps to Neil and allows him to feed him the rest of the roll.

“I don’t mind when _you_ taste sweet,” Neil continues with an innocent smile.

Andrew gives him a blank look in response, but Neil notices the tips of his ears going slightly pink. He doesn’t even try to hide his smug smile. “Shut up,” Andrew growls and turns away from him.

Later comes Kevin, followed by Aaron. Aaron doesn’t seem to care much about what is his twin doing. He takes one glance as the rolls, shrugs and moves away. Kevin, on the other hand, cares _a lot_.

“Do you have any idea how much sugar is in these things? We have a game coming up at the end of the week, you can’t be eating like this!” He complains as Andrew chews his fourth roll, clearly uninterested in Kevin’s monologue.

“You should be glad he’s making things instead of destroying them,” Aaron sneers wryly.

“Also there’s a big-ass knife next to him, so I’d be quiet if I were you,” Nicky chimes in.

Kevin gazes at the knife, then Andrew and at last at the rest of the rolls and sighs dramatically, but he’s not stupid enough to actually take the food away from Andrew. He doesn’t want to end up with a stab wound. He gives Andrew a warning look, clearly telling him not to eat more – Andrew is surely going to listen – but leaves him alone.

In the evening, when Neil and Andrew are sitting on the roof, Neil can’t help but ask: “So, am I a cinnamon roll?”

Andrew looks like he’s seriously considering pushing him of the roof. “You are a pest.”

Neil laughs softly. “Sure, ‘Drew.” He leans closer to him. “Yes or no?”

Andrew studies his face for few seconds before nodding. “Yes.” And closes the distance between them.

Neil can still taste the cinnamon and sugar on Andrew’s lips, but as he said before, he doesn’t mind it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
